Resurrecting Eternity
by ScarredInnocence
Summary: Considered to be a child not ever meant to be by everyone who had ever loved her she is stuck in the past, blaming herself, and wishing for it to all go away; but we all know it doesn't work out that way. One meeting with a man could change all of that.
1. Just Beginning

In the small town of Heartfalls a young girl on the brink of her teenage years sat in her attic, mutely drawing her brush over its canvas in an array of colors. This was a daily affair for her, wake up, pop in a CD, sit, and paint for hours on end since she had nothing else she could be doing. Her schooling wouldn't start for another 2 weeks and it wasn't like she had any chores around her aunt's house…no, it was her house now. Remembering, she had been alone for the last six months of her life; at least, she had been alone in this house for the last six months. She had taken to using the name 'Hitori Takahashi', it wouldn't matter if anyone knew her real name anyways, and they wouldn't stick around to actually use it. Takahashi had been her aunt's maiden name and Hitori being her own creation…it meant alone. On her fifteenth birthday, her aunt -her supposed guardian- had taken her life after a fight had blown up between the two. Her aunt claimed that after 11 years, she couldn't take care of her anymore, that she was too much of a hassle, a nightmare, a birth not meant to be; her parents would probably say the same. When she was 4 years old, her parents had taken her to her aunt's place and dumped her off there, on the doorstep, with stern orders not to leave this place and to not cause any unneeded stress for her aunt like she had for them. She had sat for hours on that doorstep, counting chips of paint on the fence in front of her, till her aunt had come back. They had stared at one another for a long time, before her aunt had moved aside and let her in.

Returning from memory lane, she gave a firm shake of her head and set her brush down; standing, and making her way towards the kitchen to find something to snack on. Opening the cupboards, to her disappointment, she found that they were bare- as was her fridge. She sighed and walked towards the front door, grabbing her coat and bag before stepping out into the bright ray of sunlight. Automatically, she lifted her arm to shield her eyes from the glaring sunlight before making her way down the street towards the nearby super market. That was the good thing about a small town, everything was within walking distance. She passed by several people on her way, calling out greetings and questions of their well beings as was returned to her.

Entering the super market, she picked up a basket and was hit by a wave of air conditioning which was pleasant on her sweating skin, it was summer after all. Making her way through the super market, she picked up several packets of snacks as well as several beverages that she placed in her basket and then made her way towards the checkout. Her head down, it was inevitable that she would crash into someone. She fell backwards onto her butt, her items scattering from her basket, as well as items from the person she had crashed into. She mumbled a curse under her breath, but stood after several seconds looking down at the fallen items scattered on the floor. Blinking, she realized that a voice was talking to her; turning her head she looked up at the boy whom she had crashed into. She watched as his lips moved, an angered scowl on his face, obviously angered at her, after all, it was to be her fault alike everything else. She mumbled an apology before bending to place her items back into her basket; that done she moved around the boy to continue her way towards the checkout line. She blinked as a heavy hand landed on her shoulder, turning her head partially she glanced at the boy.

"Aren't you going to pick up my stuff as well?! You were the one who crashed into me so you may as well pick up everything!" the boy growled at her.

She glanced down at the items still on the floor before glancing back up at the boy, a clear question in her sapphire eyes why she would do such a thing. The boy didn't seem to understand the question and instead took to crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at her. She huffed, set her basket down on the floor, and bent to pick up his fallen items. Everything in hand, she gave the respected items to its owner before picking up her basket and making her way to the checkout once again.

Loading her items onto the checkout belt she realized that she was missing a couple of her items, biting her lip she counted 2 people in front of her, not enough time to go and get new ones. A light tapping on her shoulder made her turn her head to see the boy once again, with the items she was missing in hand. Blinking, she reached for the items a soft 'thank you' spilling from her lips.

"Well, don't think too much of this but I guess it wasn't completely your fault. I wasn't paying attention either so… Well you're stupid for leaving these things behind." The boy huffed. She giggled softly and faced forward, awaiting her turn to pay for her items.

"Inuyasha." She heard. Turning, she looked at the boy, "What did you say?"

"Inuyasha Taisho, that's my name." he mumbled, looking off in all directions, not meeting her eyes.

"Hitori Takahashi." She replied as she did to anyone else who had ever asked her name, not giving anymore or less. She heard her created name whispered behind her as if being tried out, obviously not meant to be heard, but she heard it nonetheless and couldn't help but feel some sort of emotion bubble to the surface over it. Neither her parents, nor her aunt had ever called her by any name simply sticking to names like 'girl' and 'kid'…and others she wouldn't dare to voice, even in her own polluted mind.

Finally, her items were being scanned and she watched as the numbers rolled onto the screen, the total rising higher and higher. Opening her wallet, she pulled out a couple bills-making a note that she was running low and would have to find some funds for her schooling- before handing them over, accepting her change, her bags and then walking out of the store without a second glance back, in the direction of 'home'. '_Hitori'_ she thought_. 'Alone. How it suits me' _

**-2 weeks later-**

Kagome walked down the street, earphones in, hands grasping her backpack, quietly murmuring the lyrics to herself as she made her way to what would be the first day of the new semester. If she had a choice she would rather not be attending school, but not for the usual reason of most children. To say the least, she was afraid though she would never admit it to herself let alone anyone else. What she was afraid of was unknown to her, possibly it was that letting anyone close to her again would only end up hurting her again. Though her parents had abandoned her and her aunt had killed herself because of her, she couldn't help but still love them, allow them to have a place in her heart. She wasn't one for friends, she was sociable enough and she got along rather well with everyone at school, but that was just it. She got along with the people from school, at school. If she let anyone else in, who was to say that they would too not be wrenched from her, leaving her to snivel by herself for nights on end?

Arriving at the school gates, she sighed to herself, glancing over the large, already formed cliques scattered over the school yard. She made her way through them as best as she could to enter the building. Glancing down at the sheets which were laid on a table, she searched for her name in the many classes. Finally finding it -making note that her grade level was to assemble in the cafeteria at 9:15am-she made her way to the art room where she was greeted by a teacher who told her to make her choice of where she was to sit and what storage places she wanted to use, 'The early bird gets the best worm. It is best to decide before everyone else' had been her words. Carefully sorting through the assembled storage places, opening and analyzing the spaces she finally made her decision. What confused her though was that the one next to her chosen one was already locked. Glancing at the teacher, she asked why this particular storage place was already locked, only to receive a vague answer of a new kid claiming it before the loudspeaker came on telling all students to accumulate in their designated areas. With a quick bow to the teacher, she exited the room and made her way in a quick stride towards the cafeteria.

Pausing in front of the bulletin board, she couldn't help but let a loose smile happen across her face, there were already postings for all sorts of things on it and the day had barely begun! There were what looked like sign-up lists for Archery, Kendo, Science Club, Debate Club and many more. What drew in her attention though was a white piece of paper that had the words, "Heartfalls Community Centre offers classes for those who have lost their way and are seeking guidance. Volunteers are appreciated, pupils are needed, and Angels are welcomed. Classes will start two weeks from now." Biting her lip as the loudspeaker came on in a warning, she quickly snapped up one of the numbers hanging from the sheet, stuffing it in one of her many pockets, before making a quick dash towards the cafeteria, knowing that by dallying she would probably miss some of the meeting, and how one wouldn't want to miss that right?

**XoX--XoX**


	2. A Miracle In a Box

**-2 weeks later-**

Kagome sat in front of the canvas, paintbrush in hand, music playing on a soft note from the corner of the room, simply staring at the half completed work. She had been working on this one painting throughout most of the summer at various times but had never got around to completing it; to her, it was just missing that certain something, that certain something she didn't know where to find. Carefully swirling the paintbrush in the cup of water at her side, she hummed along to the music and watched the ripples made by the swirling. '_I'm starting to run low on funds aren't I? What am I to do in a situation like this…' _she thought.

A sudden ring at her door caused her to tip the cup over; splashing its contents and the few items all over the floor and cart it had rested upon. Cursing, she stooped down to pick up the fallen cup and a small piece of paper that had also ended up on the ground. Stuffing the piece of paper in her pocket she made her way to the door and threw it open without any thought to what was behind it. Blinking, she came face to face with…absolutely no one; taking a few steps out of the house she glanced around to see if anyone was loitering but saw again, no one. Glancing down when her foot came into contact with something she saw a small white box with what looked to be pink flowers spread across the surface. Taking a last look around, she picked up the box and re entered her house, making sure to shut and lock the door, before making her way up the stairs back to her attic.

Placing the mysterious box absently on her desk, she stepped into the joining bathroom and grabbed several napkins to clean the spill with. Walking back to the mess she bent and began to scrub at the carpet which was now relatively soaked. Her aunt had always told her not to set up her 'art junk' on the carpet for when she made a mess she would ruin the expensive floor covering. '_Though the stuff she usually bought for herself was more expensive than this rug…than all the stuff in my room combined actually' _she thought to herself. Her aunt wasn't allowed in her attic, as was she not aloud in her aunt's room so now matter how many times her aunt had lectured her she would never actually move her art supplies. Where they were set up were in the corner next to her window, where she could sit on the window seat and search for inspiration through the lucid wall that separated her from the outside world. Before this year, she had always been home schooled, hired teachers always coming to her house to educate her, courtesy of her aunt of course. If her aunt could help it, she wouldn't let anyone know about her, heck, she even paid the hired help to stay quiet about her existence. Remembering what her aunt had once said she paused in what she was doing.

**/Flashback/**

"How many times do I have to tell you?! How many times do I have to yell and scream at you before it gets through that thick head of yours?! You are never to set foot out of this house! You are never to even glance out the window in case someone sees you! Do you know how shameful it would be for someone like me to have a little street urchin living in my home?! Is that what you want?! For me to be seen as shameful?! Do you **want** to go back and live on the streets?! Why, if I hadn't agreed to take you in when your parents abandoned you, surely you would be dead! No wonder you were abandoned twice! Do you wish that?! To die?!" her aunt had hollered when she had discovered that she had gone outside to fetch the newspapers. At the time, she had figured that she was doing her aunt a favour since her aunt was busy with some sort of deal in her business, but it wasn't meant to be it seemed. After what seemed like hours, her aunt had sent her off to bed without dinner, to 'think about what she had done'. '_Let's see if I ever do anything nice for her again… Let's see if I do __**anything**__ for her again' _she thought as she stormed up the stairs, slamming her attic closed with a loud bang that resounded throughout the house.

**/End Flashback/**

Throwing the dirty napkins into a nearby trashcan, she rose and settled herself on her window seat, pulling the blinds to stare into what could only be described as a breath taking scene. Though it was no sunset on the ocean it was still a splendid sunset, one filled with an array of colors unfolded throughout the sky. She had painted a picture of a sunset once, she had only been 9 at the time but she had thought it was good. Her aunt had come in though-violating their agreement of never entering one another's private sanctum- and taken it, selling it and claiming a good sum of money, none of which was given to her. 'You should just be happy that you are living under my roof, girl! Stop with that pitiful whining, I gave you the paints and paper so I have the power to take them away!' her aunt had screamed if she remember correctly when she had asked where her sunset painting had gone. '_It wasn't you who gave me the paints and canvas aunty… I received them for my birthday, a birthday that you forgot and I had another parent arrange' _she thought wryly, staring out at the sunset.

Shifting on her window seat she heard a soft crinkle in her pocket, reaching into her pocket she pulled out the piece of paper and recognized it as the one she had torn from the bulletin board. Standing, she made her way to the phone on her desk and picked it up, and proceeded to dial the numbers on the small slip of paper. Waiting, she set the paper on the desk and instead picked up the mysterious box. Cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder she shook the box once, and then undid the elaborate bow on top. Pulling the dangling ribbons, the whole package came undone to her surprise, revealing what looked like a silver jewellery box. Unlatching the small clips on the front, she opened the box and the melodious tunes of _Canon in D major _–played on the violin she recognized- filled the room. _'How-How had I known… Canon in D major was what was playing…why does it seem so…familiar?_

**/Flashback/**

Staring up at the spinning toy above her head, a baby girl with bright sapphire eyes and a mane of obsidian hair cooed softly, moving her chubby hands to try and grasp at the toys that dangled from the spinning toy. Gentle hands picked her up and cradled her in their arms. 'Do you know the song that is playing my little Kagome-hime? It is _Canon in D major…_ it is your father's song and mine…we met when we went to watch a well known violinist you know… you could say it was love it at first sight actually… Remember this song alright my little Kagome-hime…I fear that we will be separated soon. One day, you will hear this song and we shall be together again alright?' a voice equal to the gentle hands spoke to her, but the image…it was blurred…

**/End Flashback/**

Startled, she hadrealized that there had been an answer on the phone for several seconds now, so she spoke.

"Yes, I'm just wondering about the program you are having." She said, pausing to listen to the other person's reply.

"The program will begin 4 days from now. Are you calling as a volunteer or a pupil?" the one on the other end said.

"I am just wondering about it. Can anyone show up or does there need to be a sign up?" she questioned.

"No, anyone can show up at anytime that day really. You may even attend the classes during the next several weeks, at any times really."

"Oh, alright. Thank you for your time" and with that, she hung up.

Setting the phone down, she picked up the jewellery box and went back to her window seat, crossing her legs underneath her and rewinding the box so the song would play again. Opening the small compartments-noting that one wouldn't open and it had what looked to be small keyhole in it- she found several necklaces and earrings, all of white, silver, and what looked to be real gold. Setting everything back in its proper place she hastily got up and looked at the wrapping on her desk, searching for a card of sorts. Who would possibly send her something that looked to be of such great value? Perhaps they had gotten the address wrong? But no, there was nothing there…no card, no return address, there wasn't even her address on it!

Making the short distance back to the window seat, she gently held the jewellery box in her arms, before withdrawing a key that hung from a cord around her neck and placing the key in a hidden lock to the side of the seat. She had never known where the key had come from, her parents saying that it was from someone insignificant. There was only a small space next to the seat, not something people would notice unless searching for it. Giving the key a few twists the lock finally clicked and a small cupboard opened up. When just looking at the seat, it appeared to only have cupboards painted on, for design…it was rather sneaky in her opinion.

Placing the jewellery box inside next to a few books and a small shoebox, she closed the door, satisfied when she heard the 'click!' of the lock. '_This is a miracle…someone, something placed that box on my doorstep…if I sell those pieces I can surely make some money…and if I do that…I may actually afford some luxuries.' _ She thought to herself as she readied herself for bed. '_Best not to dwell on what has already been done, instead just to be thankful for what has…and how thankful I am….'_ Was her final thought before she succumbed to the land of dreams.

**XoX--XoX**


	3. You can Try

**-2 days later-**

It was her third day of being in the new semester and to say the least, she wasn't exactly enjoying it...what could there possibly be to enjoy? There was one thing that she would be looking forward to, and that was her art class, the first one of the new semester actually. She hummed softly, once again, her earphones tucked into her ears as she made her way from the small park outside the school boundaries back towards the school before the bell rang. Closing her eyes, she pondered on what the days to come would be like and other things alike to that when she was suddenly jarred out of her thinking as she crashed into someone. Not even bothering to open her eyes, she clenched them together tighter and braced herself for what would surely be a bruising fall…only to find that no pain came her way and instead a feeling of warmth surrounded her.

Hesitantly opening her eyes, she gazed up at what could only be described as breath taking. In front of her there was a man, and not the average run of the mill man, no, she could tell that this man was…different…in more ways then his stunning outer appearance.

Long –what looked to sparkle-silver hair, neatly kept in a simple black band flowed down his back in smooth lines to fall just about to mid-thigh. The man stood a couple head lengths above her-though she figured he could seem taller if he wanted to-; the top of her head only reaching to just about his shoulder. What stunned her though were the golden eyes that gazed down at her, completely devoid of emotion as was his porcelain skinned face, 2 magenta slashes on either cheek; about where the cheekbone was she surmised. Those golden eyes seemed to pierce through her soul and go past her, as if seeing the world in a complete different light…

Blinking, she realized that the man's lips-equally gorgeous as the rest of him- attached to the porcelain face-that she had to tilt her face up to see-was moving, an annoyed scowl on his face; those eyes focusing on hers. She shuddered lightly, trying to shake off the feeling of a sudden rush of cold water that seemed to flow throughout her body. Stepping out of the mans arm's- which she noted had been what kept her from falling to the ground- she bowed deeply, speaking her apologies in a rushed mumble.

"Such immense thanks is unneeded. You will cease your inane prattling at this moment." A deep baritone voice spoke, rattling her senses and causing her to stare up into the golden eyes only to be held captive by them.

"Do you see something that pleases you? I believe that I did not give you permission to stare about my person so freely." The deep voice spoke again.

Blushing, she bowed again before quickly trying to sidestep the person, only to have the person do the same. "Um, W-what are you d-doing?" she asked softly, not lifting her head instead preferring to stare down at her shoes…and the man's shoes-which looked to be of expensive quality she noted.

"If one should choose to speak, one should also be able to look at the person whom one is speaking too. If not, it will be taken that one is rude and the person is not of the worth to be looked upon." The voice spoke again.

Slowly lifting her head she stared a little bit higher, not willing to reach the man's eyes but instead to stare at his nose. "Better?" she murmured.

"To some extent, but I do believe that I said to look into the person's eyes." With an intake of breath, she lifted her eyes to meet his, a flush settling over her cheeks.

"That is of appropriate manner now. Do watch where you are walking in the future." And with that, the man brushed past her, leaving her to stand where he had left her.

Shuddering slightly, she reached down to her side and pulled the fallen earphones back up to her ears, before hastily walking towards the school…for a reason unknown to her, she felt as if that man she had crashed into, wouldn't be the last time she saw him. '_Kuso, I never asked his name…'_ she thought to herself as she grabbed her books from her locker and speedily darting towards class.

**-2 Hours Later-**

Sighing softly, she made her way to the last class of the day. Art. '_What a way to end the day huh?'_ she thought to herself.

Entering the classroom she saw it already filled with several people, perhaps 10-15 she surmised, all split into their cliques and chattering away. The teacher waved to her once she had noticed her entry and she hastily made her way over, darting between small spaces formed by the cliques till she stood in front of the teacher. Bowing as a sign of respect, she introduced herself to the teacher.

"My name is Hitori Takahashi. Please teach me well." She had enrolled herself under her created name, knowing that if she had used her real name of 'Kagome Higurashi' she would probably be found out. '_It is still a mystery to me why my last name if different then my aunt's name…she said that her name was the same as my parents, so why? What could the reason be that I have a different last name than them be?'_ she thought as the teacher shushed the room and told everyone to gather around for a seating plan. The room had a total of nine tables in it, 3 rows of 3, a couple cupboards of art supplies and the teacher's desk towards the front, with the storage places being through a door towards the back.

The teacher told the class that there weren't any assignments planned yet since it was just the first day of classes, and that this class would be taken for getting to know your 'table mates' since you would be with them for the semester and would probably be doing group work with them. Kagome found herself in the middle row at the centre table with 2 other people, a boy and a girl who were quick to introduce themselves.

"My name is Miroku Houshi. I have one question for you fair maiden…Will you bear my child?" the boy asked, a grin on his face, his hand grasping hers. Mouth agape, she watched as the girl smacked the boy on the head, a yell of 'HENTAI!' coming from her mouth.

"Hi, I'm sorry about Miroku here; he's kind of a pervert but can be a pretty nice guy sometimes. Hajimemashite. I'm Sango Taijya by the way. Doozo yoroshiku, I hope we can be friends." the girl known as Sango said.

"Konnichiwa. My name is Hitori Takahashi. Doozo yoroshiku." I sighed to myself softly as I watched Sango bend to poke and yell at Miroku who was now on the ground due to her smack. What was the point in friends? They were conveniences if anything, someone to dump all your problems on when you can't solve them…and people who would borrow from you and expect not to give back because 'that's what friends do'…or who would lend to you and say there would be no need to give back but would bring it up when they wanted something. It would just be easier not to get caught up in something so complicated…trivial.

Jumping in my seat slightly I turned my head towards the door alike everyone else when it had been throw open by… a boy? Standing slowly, I made my way over to the now face-down boy in the doorway who was panting very heavily it seemed. Placing my hand on his shoulder, he was quick to jump up and dart behind me as another figure tore through the doorway. For a moment I thought it was the man whom I had crashed into previously, but that moment ended rather quickly.

Standing, -making note that the boy who had first come in was now attached to my shoulder- I scanned the boy over. The boy in front of me could not be mistaken for the man I had crashed into though they shared similarities; they both had the long silver hair and the piercing golden eyes. Blinking, my eyes clouded in confusion…I had seen this boy somewhere before. Stepping closer, I stood on my tiptoes so that I could look the boy straight in the eye. The boy stepped back at my approach and growled, "What do you think you're doing stupid?" My eyes cleared when I heard his voice, he had been the boy that I had crashed into in the convenience store! '_Mystery solved. What is it with me crashing into people these days? No, what is it with me crashing into people with silver hair and golden eyes?'_ I thought to myself as I turned away from the boy, making my way slowly to my seat.

Sitting down I realized that the boy whom had been clutching at my shoulder still was. Reaching up, I grasped the boy around the waist and lightly tugged him down to rest in my lap. Staring down into deep-far to wise for his age, which what looked to be around 6-7 years old- emerald eyes and fire red hair, with a chubby face, Kagome couldn't help but squeal, "Kawaii!" which earned her a look from Sango, Miroku, and the boy who was now seated at her table. Blushing, she looked down at the boy again to find him grinning up at her, what looked to be a fang peeping out from between his lips. _'Wait…a fang?! I know that we all have canine teeth but for them to be peeping out? No way…but now that I think about it…this aura, I've felt it before, several times. Haven't I?'_ Kagome thought to herself, unbeknownst to her that the people at her table were watching her eyes like a television as every emotion she felt washed over them.

Feeling a slight prick in her arm over and over, Kagome put a pause on her thinking and glanced down at the small redhead who was poking her in the arm with a…claw? She also felt a tickling brush against her stomach through the fabric of her shirt from what looked to be a…tail? Fangs, claws, tail…that could only mean… "You are…youkai?" she questioned softly, staring deep into the emerald pools. Nodding sheepishly, the small redhead back-flipped onto the table, hand on his chest.

"Hajimemashite. I'm Shippo Taisho. Doozo yoroshiku." Shippo said, bowing lightly. "Hitori Takahashi. Doozo yoroshiku." '_Wait…Taisho'" _Kagome thought.

Swinging her eyes to the silver headed boy she remembered his name…Inuyasha Taisho. Inuyasha stared back at her, ending up in a staring contest between the two. Inuyasha quickly turned away though, a soft 'Feh' escaping from his lips, his ears atop his head twitching slightly. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the ears twitch, finally taking notice of them. Doing what pretty much any female did when they noticed his ears, she stood and made her way to stand behind him; lifting her hands to lightly place them on the tips of his ears…and started rubbing.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WENCH?!"** Inuyasha hollered as he sprang away from her hands, a furious blush on his face. Kagome shrugged lightly and returned to her seat, knowing that there wasn't any serious anger towards her from Inuyasha. She had heard it, the soft rumbling deep in his throat; she had felt it, his head leaning slightly towards her hand before he had leaped away.

"Oh calm down Inuyasha, I did the same thing to him when Miroku introduced me to him Hitori, so no worries." Sango said, the first part directed to Inuyasha and the second to 'Hitori'. Kagome shrugged and continued running her fingers through Shippo's tail, the same rumbling of approval coming from him as from Inuyasha.

Grumbling, Inuyasha plopped back into his chair and looked at her…no, he pretty much **glared **at her. Looking up to meet his eyes she looked back calmly, her emotionless mask set in place as was her custom to do with…these people. "Where have I seen you before wench?" Inuyasha growled. No reply from Kagome. "If I think about it"–insert snicker from Miroku and glare from Inuyasha- " you looked pretty familiar." Still no reply from Kagome. "OH! I remember now! You're that stupid wench who crashed into me and would have left my stuff on the ground if I hadn't made you pick it up! You're also that stupid wench who forgot her own stuff!" Inuyasha yelled, rather loudly, drawing slight attention from the other classmates.

"You are a very lucky man Inuyasha. To have been graced with the presence of such a beautiful lady more then once! But of course, no ladies beauty can compare to that of my dear Sango!" Miroku said, as Miroku does, perversely; earning a slap from Sango though her cheeks were a vibrant red. "Feh, this wench isn't anything to get worked up on! She's just average, nothing extraordinary about her!" Inuyasha huffed. The banter between Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha continued for the rest of the class but Kagome had ceased listening.

'_What's the point of them acting so friendly with me? This will be the only class that I see them and I only have it every 3 days. They don't seem to bad though, Sango seems pretty nice as does Miroku even if he is a bit perverted and Inuyasha…he's pretty cute with those ears of his…even with his rough attitude he seems like a good person. NO! I can't let them get close to me…I can't let anyone get close to me…no one will be able to hurt me, not again, not ever.' _Kagome thought to herself, the flash of determination and frigid cold that passed through her eyes missed by everyone at the table except one who had resettled himself in her lap, content with her stroking his tail. Shippo had glanced up, startled when he had felt a painful grasp on his sensitive tail, just in time to see the look of content freeze over to something…indescribable. For a split moment, she had looked happy…but then it was like she had frozen over in Shippo's opinion.

'_What is making you so detached from the world Hitori? What is causing that deep longing and pain in your eyes? Why are you hiding…what are you hiding?'_ Shippo thought worriedly. Jumping from her lap, Shippo scrambled up to perch on her shoulder, his hands cupping around her ear before whispering, "I'm going to help you Hitori. I'm going to help you forgive yourself, okay? I'm going to help you, I promise. I won't go anywhere alright?" Shuddering softly, Kagome pulled him from his perch on her shoulder to lightly whisper into his ear, "You can try."

'_You can try as hard as you want Shippo, but for someone like me, I have no chance of being forgiven. You can try all you want, and then you will realize it is too hard to help someone like me…and you'll go away…and you'll leave me alone just like everyone else. Empty promises…that's all you are telling me.' _Kagome thought. The wide grin from Shippo though caused her to let a small upturn of her lips pass over, and she hugged him tightly to her chest, Shippo hugging her back eagerly. The rest of them at the table had stopped talking, instead watching the two embrace, puzzled.

'_But I can't help but feel the longing I have always felt…'_

**XoX--XoX**


	4. Meeting in the Moonlight

**ScarredInnocence: **Hey, I noticed that I didn't do a disclaimer for umm…any of my chapters yet. Heh heh, bad bad me I know. So here is my disclaimer for all previous chapters! I do **NOT **own Inuyasha or any if it's characters, in fact they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely manipulating them into doing my will for my stories. . R/R plz!

..;.;..;.;..;.;..;.;..;.;..;.;..;.;..;.;..;.;..;.;..;.;..

**-2 days later-**

The first assignments of the new semester had been given, in just about all of her classes…at the same time. At the moment, Kagome was walking through the halls, books clutched to her chest, her usual stoic expression on her face. Though on the outside it appeared that there was nothing happening, on the inside there was what one could call turmoil. She was worrying over her project that she had been assigned during History… a project that involved group work, and with her luck, she had been grouped with a certain silver haired boy with a rude mouth.

**/Flashback/**

"The fundaments of your project will be based on Creativity, Punctuality, Organization, and Contents. The whole project will span over a 2 month period, and you will receive absolutely NO class time to work on it. All work is to be done at home. The project will be out of 100 marks, and will account for 50 of this term's final mark. Now, are there any questions?" the teacher asked from his place at the front of the room, he did a quick wash over the class with his eyes and seeing no hands, continued. "In each group there is to be 3 people. Now, I will announce your groups."

The teacher continued to drone on with the partner pair ups, Kagome –who was seated near the back next to the window- only listening with one ear, the other ear occupied with her headphone. Staring out the window, she laid her head on her folded arms on the desk, thinking to herself, _'Group Work huh? Maybe if I'm lucky my group will either divide up all the work and we'll never have to get together or they can just dump it all on me… or someone else.'_

She was jarred out of her thoughts when her name was called, her head immediately shooting up from its cradle in her arms to stare wildly up at the teacher. Everyone around her glanced at her, making some rather rude comments, those of which she ignored, instead waiting in baited breath to see whom she was to be paired up with. The teacher was looking down at his clipboard flipping through the pages, a frown on his plump face.

"It seems that Ms. Takahashi will only be in a group of 2… It seems as if I forgot to remove Ms. Miko from my list… Well Ms. Takahashi you are the lucky one to be working with Mr. Taisho, alone. Good luck." As soon as the teacher said her partner's name, she turned her head to face the pair of golden eyes that were staring back at her, a smirk on his face. Huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest and slouched in her desk. _'This is not going to be an enjoyable 2 months…at all.' _she thought to herself.

**/End Flashback/**

Pausing in front of her locker, she carefully balanced her books on one arm, and then proceeded to slowly spin her combination into the lockers…lock. "OI!" someone yelled from behind her. Cursing slightly, she readjusted the shifted books in her arms and ignored whoever had yelled out; choosing instead to get her books ready for her next class, placing the needed books in her arms and the un-needed ones back in the locker.

"OI! Are you deaf or something?! Didn't you hear me?!" the same voice called again. Huffing, she closed her locker and started walking to her next class. _'Damn, can't whoever is being called just respond already? Having that baka continuously yelling is getting annoying.'_ She thought to herself, an annoyed expression on her face. She blinked as a heavy hand fell on her shoulder, and turned her head to stare into a pair of golden eyes, those of which belonged to her 'partner'.

"OI! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WENCH!?" Inuyasha yelled from behind her.

Turning around fully, she said calmly, "Do you mind refraining from yelling through the halls where anyone willing to listen can hear? It is rather irritating."

"GAWD you STUPID wench! YOU'RE THE ONE BEING IRRITATING! What is your problem!? I was calling you for the last 10 minutes!" Inuyasha growled at her.

"Oh." Bowing slightly, she mumbled, "I apologize for not responding to you, I was unaware that it was someone yelling for me."

"Oi, don't bow or anything… Feh, forget about it." Inuyasha replied, turning his head away.

Straightening up, she questioned him on why he had been calling for her.

"Feh, I was just wondering when you wanted to start that uh, project thing."

"We have 2 months to work on it; there is no reason to start now. Besides, I am willing to do the project myself, so you won't need to do anything." She said, secretly hoping that he would agree to her plan of doing the project by herself. _'I don't need you, I don't need anyone. I can do it by myself… just as well as someone could do it with others, perhaps even better.' _

"NANI?! You WANT to do the project BY YOURSELF?! No Friggin way!"

"There isn't a reason to worry you know, I am perfectly capable of doing it alone. If you are this upset about it we could split it up and come the due date, just put our research together. Is that acceptable?"

"NO! What if uh- what if we both find the same information or something?! I can't just let a **girl **do all the work! Yeah, we should just do it together."

"If I didn't know any better Inuyasha, I would say that you're vying for time for us to spend together." She said a small smirk on her face.

"NANI!? NO WAY I would want to spend my time with someone like YOU!" Inuyasha huffed, turning his head away though Kagome could see a blush seeping onto his cheeks. _'If you did I would have to ask what is wrong with you… why anyone would want to spend time willingly with me is beyond me.'_ She thought.

"Alright then, if you are so set on us doing this project together, then where do you suppose we do it?"

"Well, we could do it at your house."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Nani? Why not? That isn't an answer."

"Look Inuyasha, I offered to do this thing alone, you refused. So if we are going to do this together then we both get a say, and my say is that it can't be at my house." A staring contest ensued between the two, Inuyasha being the first to turn away, an annoyed 'Feh' escaping from his lips. Turning back to stare into her eyes, Kagome could see that she had won this battle, she could literally see the walls in his eyes crumbling down.

"Feh, wait for me after school at the front gates, wench." Was all Inuyasha said before he walked away in a huff. Kagome frowned as she watched him walk away, sending several people's books flying and continued making her way to class, wondering the rest of the day what Inuyasha had planned.

**-After School-**

Kagome stood outside the front gates-as she had been for the last half hour-just as Inuyasha had said, her earphones in. Grumbling, she waited another 10 minutes before straightening up and-having had enough- started to walk the way back to her house. About halfway home she felt -yet again- a heavy hand fall on her shoulder and yet again, she turned to see who had laid their hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going wench?! I thought I told you to wait for me outside the school gates! How frickin hard could it be to do that?! Stupid wench!" Inuyasha yelled at her. That was it, she had waited for a good 40 minutes for this… _baka_ and he had the gall to come and yell at her?!

"I'll have you know Inuyasha I was waiting for you for a good 40 MINUTES outside the school gates so don't you dare say that I didn't! In case you didn't know my name is KAGOME! IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO SAY! KA-GO-ME!" She yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me wenc-wait. Kagome? I thought your name was Hitori." Inuyasha replied, a confused look on his face.

"Kuso." Kagome swore. Turning around, she tried to make a run for it, but to no avail; that damn hand landed on her shoulder again, whirling her around and pressing her hard against the wall.

Staring up into the confused/angry eyes of Inuyasha she gulped. "Kagome? Is that your real name? But, at school-- you--Hitori Takahashi, that's what it is. So you aren't… Hitori Takahashi?" Inuyasha questioned.

'_Kuso… How could I screw up like that?! How I could make that mistake!? Now, now I will have to leave, I can't live here anymore. If anyone were to find out about this…I promised myself that if anyone found out I would leave… but there's __**something **__that… something that is keeping me here, telling me that it isn't time for me to go yet. I wish… I wish I could take it all back! I wish… I wish I had never said that!'_ Kagome shut her eyes, a single tear escaping from her tightly sealed eyelids and slowly sliding down her cheek to disappear in the collar of her shirt, wishing with all her heart that she could repeat that moment over; unknown to her that her body was shimmering an emerald green. Inuyasha stood in front of her, watching that single teardrop slowly slide down her cheek… then watched as Kagome's body began to glow green…and then…nothing.

**\\/-FLASH OF EMERALD LIGHT-\\/**

"Where do you think you're going?! I thought I told you to wait for me outside the school gates! How frickin hard could it be to do that?! Stupid wench!" Inuyasha yelled at her. That was it, she had waited for a good 40 minutes for this… _baka_ and he had the gall to come and yell at her?!

"I'll have you know Inuyasha I was waiting for you for a good 40 MINUTES outside the school gates so don't you dare say that I didn't! In case you didn't know my name is--"Kagome paused, blinking and staring around at her surroundings.

"What wench? Are you so stupid that you forgot your own name?" Inuyasha sneered, his arms crossed over his chest.

"H-Hitori Takahashi, that's my name. Do-Do try to use it." Kagome stuttered, utterly stunned-she had done this already hadn't she?

"Whatever wench, just come with me." Inuyasha said, spinning around to walk the direction he had come from, Kagome trailing behind him quietly.

'_What happened just then? I remember… I remember wishing with all my heart that I could repeat that moment again, and now I have. What, how?! Why… why did that happen, how could it have happened?!' _Kagome continued to ponder on the situation at hand, her head hanging and eyes clouded over. Even as she entered the car, even as Inuyasha drove to…wherever, even as she got out of the car, even as she walked up the massive driveway, even as she entered doors at least 20 times larger then her, even as she moved to what could only be described as a mansion- she never looked up from the ground.

"Oi! Wench, this way! Watch where your going or you might crash into somet-" Inuyasha stopped speaking abruptly once he saw Kagome crash and make her descent to the floor.

She was startled to say the least as she felt herself falling, only to be caught in arms she had once felt before.

"I do believe that we talked about one watching where they are walking… and staring freely at my person." A deep baritone voice said, said voice she had heard before. Glancing up from the magenta stripes she stared into similar eyes to Inuyasha's, except more extraordinary… though they were cold and calculating at first glance she could see just a hint of humour in them.

Huffing,-not liking that someone found humour out of her errors (even if that someone was incredibly… hot)- she moved herself out of the man's arms placing distance between them and placed her hands on her hips.

"I do believe that it was an accident that I walked into you, perhaps if you were quicker you would have moved out of my path." Blinking, she realized that the man was now in front of her… his lips dangerously close to hers.

Startled she took a step back but due to her clumsiness she ended up falling onto her butt, this time no arms stopping her fall. Staring up at the tall figure which was now glaring down at her, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, fear…and excitement?

"Was that fast enough for you ningen? I do believe that it is not for me to move out of **your **way, but rather for **you** to move out of **my **way." The man standing above her growled.

"OI! Lay off her Fluffy! Not everyone can know how 'High and Mighty' you are." Inuyasha said sarcastically, holding out a hand for Kagome to take. Kagome brushed the hand aside and stood by herself, dusting off her butt. The man huffed and turned walking away, a final comment of 'take care of your little ningens hanyou, who knows what could happen to them left unprotected.' Inuyasha stood there grumbling for several moments before whirling around with a gruff call for her to follow him. With a glance at where the man had gone she followed him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned his head, his angry 'NANI!?' dying on his tongue at the worried look in her eyes.

"Feh, it's nothing. Fluffy is always like that."

"Fluffy? Is that his name?"

"-laugh- No. It's just a nickname; he carries around this pelt of his that is superbly fluffy."

"What is his name then? Who is he, your father?"

"HIM?! MY FATHER?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE FRIGGIN KIDDIN ME! My Dad is away on a business trip in America. That icicle back there was my older half brother. If you're lucky you won't need to interact with him at all, no need to if you ask me. Why anyone would want to interact with that Popsicle is beyond me." _'How familiar to me. Why anyone would want to hang out with me of their own free will is unknown to me. What is this I feeling... loneliness? No, I don't need anyone, I never have and I never will.'_ She thought to herself, quickly glancing over her shoulder.

"Why did he call you a hanyou?"

"Because that's what I am."

"What are you?"

"A Hanyou is a child born from one parent that is a demon and the other parent a human. My mom was a human."

" Was?"

"She's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"-shrug- Don't worry about it. It happened a long time ago so it's fine."

Kagome stopped the conversation for a bit, feeling slightly guilty over bringing up his mother, she could tell –though he said it was fine- that he felt uncomfortable talking about her. _'I guess I can kind of understand what he feels like, after all my parents left me with my aunt and then she killed herself. Even though they hated me, I loved them and they left me… All the more reason not to love anyone ever again, that way I won't even be hurt again.'_ Kagome thought. Scanning through her mind for something to bring up to fill this uncomfortable silence; finding something, she spoke.

"What is he?"

"He's a full youkai, kind of like Shippo. He is also the heir to my father's business and to the Western Lands."

"Western Lands?"

"It's what we're in now. Right now, my father owns it but my half-brother is to take over it in the future."

"I thought this land was owned by the government?"

"That's just to keep the ningens from worrying over it, some ningens despise youkai. If they found out they were living in a place controlled by youkai they would freak."

"Oh. What makes you different from him?"

"Because I have ningen blood running through my veins I can't be accepted by neither youkai nor ningen. Some youkai hate ningen and some ningen hate youkai, I can't fit in anywhere."

"I don't think that that is true."

"Nani?"

"Nothing. It seems to me that you fit in just fine."

"Feh, only you would think that."

"Why only me?"

"Because your naïve."

"That may be so, but I would rather be naïve then fake."

"Hn."

By now, they had been walking through the mansion for a good 15 minutes and Kagome started to wonder just where they were going. Inuyasha finally stopped in front of a pair of deep red doors, golden outlining of vines swirling over the surface.

"This is my father's study; we can do our work in here for now." Inuyasha mumbled, pulling open the heavy door for her and moving aside to let her in first. Nodding, she walked into the room and was quite surprised; this room could be equal to the size of her house!

"Inuyasha… what does your father do?" Kagome questioned, staring in awe around the room.

"I would have thought you would have made the connection by now what, with my last name being Taisho and all…He owns Taisho Inc. you haven't heard about it before? It's probably a good thing that I didn't let you do this project by yourself." Inuyasha grumbled, making his way over to a very intricate table. Kagome 'hmmed' softly then joined him at the table, setting down her books.

Over the next few hours they sat and discussed what would be on their project, going through their books and taking down some notes; dividing up what they needed for their project week by week for the next 2 months. By the time Kagome said that she should be heading home they had agreed to meet at Inuyasha's house next Wednesday.

As she walked out of his house, waving her silent goodbye from the front gates until Inuyasha closed the door she happened to glance up at one of the windows, a flash of silver catching her eye. She found herself staring up into the eyes of Inuyasha's older half-brother, who stood leaning over one of the many balconies- appearing to be watching her. She stood for many moments watching him watching her- the way the moonlight illuminated his silver hair making it appear to glow and shine, the way his usual golden eyes seemed to come to life as they stared into her own sapphire ones. She couldn't help but let loose a small smile at the sight of him, he was absolutely gorgeous.

Abruptly the older half-brother stood straight and turned, disappearing in a whirlwind of silk-out of her view. Surprised at the sudden movement she took a step forward hoping to catch sight of him again but to no avail. Sighing softly, she turned and continued making her way home.

Once home, she put away her bags and got ready for bed. Settled under the covers she wondered over the day but more specifically that chance meeting between her and Inuyasha's half-brother. Did it mean anything? Was it supposed to? Why did she care… why was she still pondering over it? All these questions filled her mind as she let it wander its way over to the Dream World, visions of her and the silver haired youkai sharing yet another Moment in the Moonlight.

XoX--XoX

**Yet another chapter complete all you people! ****I just kind of noticed this so I am sorry but… I was using Japanese words and phrases without putting any translations of any kind. GOMEN! Sorry Heh heh, well, all translations from earlier chapters will now be here…again, sorry.  
**

**--SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE! ARIGATOU MINNA!--**

**Translations:  
youkai- demon**

**Hanyou- half-demon**

**Ningen- human**

**Kuso – It's like, a swear word I guess.**

**Hajimemashite****- How do you do?**

**Doozo Yoroshiku – Nice to meet you.  
Baka- idiot**

**Kawaii- cute**

**Nani- what**

**Arigatou Minna- Thank you everyone.**

**-If I missed anything please tell me and I shall thank you for it…! Ja ne!-**

**XoX--XoX**


	5. Windows

**ScarredInnocence: Mou, sorry to all fans out there… I know it's taken me awhile to update my story and I could give you tons of excuses and whatnot, but I won't because of 2 things. 1)They'd just be excuses… and I shouldn't make excuses. 2) I'm sure you want to get on with the story. So, read on my wonderful fans…! (Hopefully this chapter will make up for me not writing for awhile) R/R please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in anyway or form… just a bunch of the merchandise. **

**_'When the words are like this'_**** it just means that it is the lyrics to the song. Song featured in my story: Who am I to say by Hope. **

:.:.. X ..:.:

**-1 week later-**

A lot of things had happened since that chance meeting in the moonlight Kagome realized as she sat in her art class, listening to the bicker of the people at her table, her arms tightly clasped around the kitsune in her arms. _'Speaking of Shippo…'_ Kagome thought to herself, glancing down at the bundle in her lap, drawing her fingers through his bushy tail. _'He has stayed so close to me these days… always following me around in the halls, sneaking into my classes only to fall asleep… it seems almost, friend like. No, no one, absolutely __**no one **__can get close to me. No matter how many times I need to say it, I won't let anyone close to me or my heart! '_But even with the furious thoughts, she couldn't help but remember an incident earlier that week.

/**Flashback/**

Kagome sat in Math class, randomly drawing doodles into her notebook, her earphones tucked firmly into her ears, blocking out the drones of her math teacher, Suugaku-sensei. In all honesty, she had no clue what was going on, even if it was only the first couple weeks so school. Math had just…never been a strong point for her. Setting down her pencil, she turned her head to look to the back of the class, where she searched for a red blob of kitsune. She wasn't surprised to find him asleep.

Jumping when a sharp smack sounded from somewhere in front of her, she turned startled eyes face forward –unknown to her that her eyes were rimmed in emerald green- only to be met with the angry eyes of her teacher Suugaku-sensei.

"Ms. Takahashi! Remove those composition playing objects from your ears and pass over the entire mechanism at once!" Suugaku-sensei hollered his eyes ablaze and glaring directly at her; hearing a yawn from the back of the class, his eyes shot up to find the source. "And YOU Mr. Taisho! Arise from your slumber and eradicate yourself from my classroom before I am forced to eradicate you myself!"

Shippo stumbled off the desk, frightened at the sudden wake up call, falling with a 'plop!' on his head. Tears formed in his emerald eyes as he clutched his head. "Mr. Taisho, do stop your little tricks I am well aware you are of Kitsune nature and are capable of foolery. You may have privileges to attend this school because your father has said so and your 2 older brothers go here, but that does not mean you are allowed to disrupt MY class! Understood?" Suugaku-sensei said monotone, barely containing his anger. Shippo's tear disappeared instantly and he stood up, arms crossed- a staring contest ensued between the teacher and him but ended up…him fleeing from the class through an open window.

After Shippo's departure, the teacher got on with the lesson keeping a furious eye on Kagome, and assigning only 5 pages of homework.**  
**

**/****End Flashback/**

Kagome stood at her locker after the final bell had rang, pulling the required materials for her homework out, and placing the unneeded materials back into it. Huffing, she closed the locker, and started to make her way out of the school building towards Inuyasha's house to work on their project. The project that now had a group of 3 working on it.

**/Flashback/**

"Everyone, this is Ms. Miko, she has returned from her vacation. Now, I had originally scheduled her to be in Mr. Taisho and Ms. Takahashi's group so she will go as scheduled. Now…In the times of-"

This was where Kagome had stopped listening, instead choosing to carefully analyze the female that had seated herself near the class. Kikyo Miko was been her name if she recalled correctly.

The female – she couldn't be called a girl for her face was so mature, her eyes so cold and frozen-filled with wisdom beyond her years; she couldn't be called a woman because, well there was just _something_ that made her not- sat straight in her desk, long black hair tied in a style familiar to her for miko's from the Feudal Era. Her clothing consisted of simple black pants and a white shirt-though would be taken for pajamas they held an air of elegance on her. Kagome had a feeling everything would be taken for elegant and graceful with her. Sighing softly, she secured her earphones and laid her head on her folded arms, staring out the window wondering what the evening would bring.

**/End Flashback/**

Arriving at the edge of the Taisho property, she simply stared up at the massive house- she had no clue how she was going to get in. Sighing, she walked to the gates she had previously entered through and saw a person standing there, clothed in black- what could be taken as a bodyguard/warrior person's uniform. Taking a deep breath she strode over to place herself face to face with the bodyguard/warrior looking person.

"Uhm, I was here last week with Inuyasha Taisho to work on our History project and he requested that today I would come over again, except I have no clue as to how to get in, so perhaps you could allow me entry?" She asked. _'Please…just let me in. Don't start anything…don't start anything…'_

"Hn, like the master would spend time with lowly ningen like you, the most despicable beings on Earth. Of course though, the master is just as despicable so it would not be unheard of for one to 'hang out' with one's like themselves." The bodyguard/warrior looking person said. _'Guess he does want to start something…fine, if that's how you want to play this game.'_

"Look here, you just said he was your master so you going and calling Inuyasha things like despicable…well. If you ask me, it is people like you who are the most despicable, saying one thing to a person's face and another behind their back!" Kagome huffed, nearly out of breath from her little rant. _'Stupid youkai… so stubborn and bothersome...'_

"Look bitch, who the fuck do you think you are?! sneer Well, since your ningen I'm gonna let you off with a warning since you obviously have no clue about the way of youkai. Here's a lesson for you though, that vermin in there is revolting, an obvious mistake. The mating between one so powerful as Inutaisho and a ningen woman…a flaw on the whole of youkai." The bodyguard/warrior snarled in her face.

"Though… I don't mind rutting with a ningen, they can be quite fun the way they easily bleed and scream, that is, if they are disposed of after." The sickest grin Kagome had ever seen spread across the bodyguard/warriors face.

"Wanna feel me pounding in your virgin body bitch?" The bodyguard/warrior person started to approach her, fast; describing the things he would do to her…graphically. Her eyes widened frantically as the bodyguard/warrior creeper grabbed hold of her wrist. She struggled, fighting for what she thought to be her life. Once again, unknown to her, the rims of her eyes were once again shimmering an emerald green.

With a startled screech the bodyguard/warrior jolted away from her, eyes gleaming a fierce red.

"What the fuck did you just do you fuckin BITCH?! COME HERE!" the demon yelled angrily, stalking ever closer to her. She hesitantly stepped back ready to bolt when she came in contact with what felt like… a wall. Glancing up, she stared at the chin of the older Taisho brother.

"Touzoku, you will cease speaking now. As of today, you are hereby relinquished from your service at the Taisho household. Expect lawsuits against you in the nearby future."

With that, Sesshomaru turned, leading Kagome away by her shoulder to what looked to be… his car. "Get in." Sesshomaru said, climbing into his own driver's seat. Nodding Kagome did as she was told albeit rather rudely. Kagome sat, hands folded in her lap, back ramrod straight…what was to be expected when in the presence of Sesshomaru for the first time. Shutting her eyes tightly she wished that this small ride would go without any conversing whatsoever.

"I must say that I was rather surprised when I drove up to the estate wench. To see my brother's toy arguing with the gateman." Sesshomaru said.

'_Guess that wish won't be coming true'_ she thought sardonically. _'Wait… toy?!'_ she thought angrily, her eyes swinging towards the one driving.

"I am NOT your brother's TOY. The only thing we are doing is working on a project for the Sengoku Jidai. That's it." Kagome said icily. Noticing that they were now pulled up in front of the house she hastily got out of the car, rushing through the front doors ignoring the servants who called after her.

"Hn." Sesshomaru slowly got out of his car, locking it and tossing the keys to the nearby valid who would keep it for him. Walking into the house, he gave his bag to the screeching toad demon known as Jaken, pausing to listen for mere moments about how 'the filthy ningen whore walked through the house tracking dirt everywhere in the direction of Inutaisho's study' before turning into the kitchen to find something to snack on. He would check on the wench later.

**-In the Study-**

Kagome sat at one of the large tables, her math homework spread out over its surface. She huffed silently, she was pissed at Inuyasha. A servant had come in and informed her that Kikyo had come earlier and told Inuyasha to accompany her to the shop to buy things for their project, and Inuyasha had gone, with a message for her to 'start on the project' by herself. She was **not ** going to do work while the other 2 were out doing kami knows what, so instead she was attempting to take a swing at her math homework… but she wasn't getting anywhere. Grumbling, she furiously erased every mark on her paper knowing it was wrong and started anew. Glance at textbook, write down formulas, poke at calculator, write down more – this was the process Kagome followed for the next several minutes. Until…

"ARRRGH!!" Kagome yelled, hurling her textbook to the floor and dropping her head onto her folded arms. "Stupid…fucking…math… piece of fucking… so damn…frustrating. No one could possibly understand this… this… EVIL!!" Kagome mumbled at first before yelling out the word 'EVIL' and throwing her head back, arms in the air. Sighing softly eyes closed, she took in several deep breaths before slowly opening her eyes to see… golden eyes staring down at her, eyebrow raised. 'Eeping' Kagome sat up straight and whirled around in her chair to stare fully at Sesshomaru. "W-what do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked, trying to (unsuccessfully) hide her surprise and embarrassment from being caught in such a state. Pausing for a moment she thought, _'Wait… doI care what...__**Sesshomaru thinks**__ of me?!' _

"Hn." Sesshomaru made a sound and walked around the table, hands in his pocket. Bending over, Sesshomaru picked up the poor (deserving in Kagome opinion) hurled textbook from the floor and opened it to the page she was working on (how he knew it was her page was unknown to her). Walking back over to stand (way to close then needed in Kagome's opinion) next to Kagome, he leaned over slightly to peer at the scribbles she had made on her piece of paper. 'Hn' –ing again he picked up her discarded pencil and made more scribbles.

Kagome sat slightly abashed openly goggling at the god next to her drawing scribbles which she presumed to be her math homework. Huffing, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, now glaring at the beautiful face. _'Even doing something as evil as math homework he still looks godly.' _She thought.

"Refrain from freely looking upon my person without my consent." Sliding his eyes over to look at her. "And cease with your venomous thoughts of my character. I do believe that this Sesshomaru is doing one such as **you **a favor." Sesshomaru said, frosty as ever.

Biting her tongue to prevent the string of comebacks from coming out, Kagome glared down at the scribbles he had made and to her surprise, found that it was similar to what Suugaku-sensei had been demonstrating to the class.

"For a ningen you made only a couple errors. Where you were to subtract the** SA **and divide by** 36.97 **you instead subtracted the **y2 **value. As well you used** SA****2****πrh + 2πr2****h. –**tap tap- this formula here is to be used when calculating the surface area of an object, instead you were to…" Sesshomaru continued to drone on about her errors and… other things she wasn't quite aware of. Mouth agape she just watched his lips move, his golden eyes sliding across the page to where the next calculation was to be; she could almost see his mind working, solving the question with haste…anticipating the next.

Blinking, she realized that he had stopped talking and was now looking down at her, an annoyed expression (as much of one as Sesshomaru could have) on his face.

"Girl, pay attention or I shall take my leave… and leave you to struggle through this 'evil' alone."

Kagome blushed and looked down at the paper, asking him to explain it once more. _'I swear… I never even asked for his help! Even if I did ask him he would probably say no… to high and mighty to help someone like me!' _Glancing up from the work she peeked a glance at his face only to have him look at her in the exact same moment. Staring into his eyes, though still calculating and cold she could see just a small twitch in the corner of his eye which she figured to be from his annoyance since he was telling her once again to pay attention but there was that…small twinge of amusement she had seen only once before in his eyes.

Focusing on her work again, Sesshomaru continued with the 'lesson' explaining the values of **(****y ax + b)** and the usage of the formula **(V(r2****)h+d2****) **for what was several hours but for Kagome seemed like moments lost in time- moments that were to end to fast for her liking.

Standing abruptly, Sesshomaru stood stiff – completely still; Kagome standing as well surprised from his sudden movement. They stayed in silence for several seconds before Kagome took a step towards him, asking if anything was wrong, laying a hand on his arm only to have him wrench it away and take several steps away from her. Hand still held in front of her she lifted her eyes from the empty space to look into the eyes of… well, she didn't have any words to precisely describe his eyes. Eyes that had moments before been slightly warmer then usual, eyes that had been calculating and anticipating what was to come… were now a frigid cold filled with raw emotion so heated with venom that she felt could slice through anything, inanimate or not…and those eyes were pinned on her. She shuddered, and wrapped her arms loosely around her, turning her head away from the eyes so filled with hate – eyes that brought back memories that she wished to be buried within the abyss of her mind. She had once seen these eyes before… no, she had seen them several times before.

**/Flashback/**

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I think I'm the one paying the fucking bills for this piece of shit place and your whore of a child when you're off doing anything with a fucking cock!"

"Who the fuck are you to tell me how to act when your off screwing some mindless whore?!"

"I'd rather screw a mindless whore then your diseased pussy!!"

The yelling and screaming continued for hours into the night- the words that were sent flying could make a sailor blush. The sounds of things being thrown followed after every bellow and the sounds of it being smashed into thousands of pieces could be heard throughout the darkest corners of the house. The darkest corners of the house where one little girl sat thinking…

'_Why don't they just separate from one another? It would make a whole lot of things easier and I wouldn't have to clean up every time they decide to get into a tiff.' _Kagome thought to herself, crouched behind the railings of the staircase, just watching. Watching the flying plates, the flying hands, the flying swears, the flying tensions…just watching.

Sighing, Kagome slowly got up and walked upstairs to her 'bedroom', closing the door behind her hoping –once again- to block out the noises from downstairs. Glancing around the torn up room, she once again made note of the peeling wallpaper, the cobwebs in the corners, and the darkness of the room except for the natural light from the 'window'. As she did every night she carefully maneuvered around the room, avoiding the creaking floor boards knowing that any sounds made would alert the feuding couple downstairs to her presence…and have their anger directed towards her.

Sitting at the small window – which was more like a hole in the wall with plastic coverings over it- she stared up at the full moon. _'So beautiful… so free… how I wish I could be like the moon; able to rise every night without fear of the dark, without fear of anything! How I wish… I could just be free…' _Kagome sighed softly bringing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms gently around them and laying her head (turned to face the window) on her knees…and started softly singing.

**_Don't know anything at all  
Who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me_**

**_Color me blue I'm lost in you  
Don't know why I'm still waiting  
Many moons have come and gone  
Don't know why I'm still searching_**

**_Don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me_**

**_I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me  
I don't know anything at all_**

**_I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at al__l_**

She sighed and lay her arms on the ground, her legs spread out straight in front of her; giving her the appearance of a doll, left broken and unwanted.

Kagome jumped, startled out of her mind as the door slammed open, and just barely dodged out of the way of the flying knife that implanted itself in the wall where her head had been. Gawking at the knife that was quivering slightly from the impact, she slowly turned her eyes towards the door gasping; her heart already pounding miles a second started beating even faster as she saw the gleaming eyes in the doorway. Kagome shuddered as the onslaught of insults flew her way, each resulting in 2 steps forward from her 'mother' and 1 step backward for her. Kagome glanced around frantically as she felt her back hit the wall, but she knew there was no escape from this.

Sighing, Kagome slid her eyes closed and relaxed her body – knowing that if tense the pain would only be that more great. _'It's only natural one would learn from something that happens regularly.' _She thought. Drawing in a deep breath, Kagome slowly opened her eyes, completely emotionless (showing any reaction to the treatment only resulted in more punishment, again, learning from experience) and stared into the eyes that glared down at her, so filled with hate that struck her deeper then any knife ever would. Then the blows came.

Retreating deep into the place in her mind that she had created for the exact purpose of times like these, she ignored the blows at her chest, her head, her back and the knife slashing at her flesh.

**.-X-.**

Hours later, it seemed her mom had had enough of slashing and beating on her and stopped. Lip curled in repulsion, she spoke, "Look at what you did to my clothes you stupid bitch! Get up!" Kagome lay crumpled on the ground bleeding from several wounds spread out over the expanse of her body but nonetheless, slowly rose to her feet. Once she was standing, she kept her head bowed and waited for the blow that was surely to come…and come it did. A blow so powerful struck against her cheek and sent her soaring across the room, into the wall and slowly sliding down it -leaving a collision mark in her blood- to land in a crumpled heap.

Kagome's mom walked over and stood above her, using her foot to turn Kagome so she lay on her back. Kagome couldn't help but tense as she saw her mom slowly lift her leg -eyes never leaving hers- and slam it into her unprotected stomach. What could she do but cry out?

The kicks kept coming, into her sides, her head, her legs…everywhere and anywhere. The screaming and yelling from above her strengthening every blow.

"This is your ENTIRE fault! It ALWAYS was your fault! You were a MISTAKE! You were **NEVER**supposed to be! You're a **wretch**, an **ugly urchin**-**a bitch**! Not even the most desperate creature on the earth would want something as **repulsive** and **vile** as you! Everything that is being done to you?! **You deserve it!** **YOU ****DESERVE**** EVERY HIT! YOU DESERVE ****EVERY PUNISHMENT**** FOR WHAT ****YOU'VE DONE TO ME****! " **

Kagome shuddered on the ground, trying so hard to retreat into her safe haven but whenever she got close… the blow would come, to her body and heart. Gradually, the blows came less and the words lessened to angry statements of her meaning nothing…until they stopped entirely. She had left.

Carefully picking herself off the ground, she made her way to collapse next to the window. Looking up to the full moon through one eye (the other crusted over with dried blood) she cried silent tears. _'Why? How do I deserve it…what did I ever do to you!? To you, that can even be __**compared**__ to what you do to me?! Why do I care… why do I let her words affect me so?! I know I am not nothing, I am __something! Why… why does she hit me though…what did I do to make her so mad? Why, is it my fault? Do I truly deserve this? Is this what I really am? Nothing...? A mistake, something not meant to be? NO! I am something…I am something…I am something…Someone, just prove it to me…anyone.__' _Kagome thought to herself, crying herself to sleep.

As she fell into the mindset of sleep… a single tear that fell from her eye slid down her cheek to fall onto the floor, a pool of emerald light landing in it's place; glimmering softly in the pale moonlight.

**/End Flashback/**

What could be taken as a frown was on Sesshomaru's face as he stared down at the girl who looked up at him, almost staring at him but at the same time… staring past him. His frown (more like a slight downturn of his lips) became slightly more visible as he noticed the warring emotions flash in the girl's eyes. Narrowing his own eyes at the girl, he seriously thought for moments that she was insane. First, she had not only run into him **once** but **twice**, and not once had she been stunned. Second, she had the gall to stand up to him and actually, 'speak her mind' without fear of the consequences. Third she had just about refused his help (why he was assisting her in the first place he wasn't sure of) and now she was staring up at him with the eyes of… the eyes of something left broken and battered; shattered to thousands of pieces yet still holding itself together. 'Hn-ing' again Sesshomaru frowned and raised his hand so it was directly in front of Kagome's face. Sesshomaru made the motion of a person about to snap their fingers but the 'snap' never happened.

Kagome shuddered both inwardly and outwardly as she came back from her flashback, slowly regaining the awareness of what was going on around her. Blinking hastily she realized that there was a hand in front of her face but that wasn't what made her stumble back. The claws-the deadly points of the claws, sharpened to a point which could easily slice through a human's flesh- were so similar to that of the knife that had imbedded itself into her flesh, over and over, slicing the skin in any place it grazed. A startled gasp escaped her lips as she stumbled back, tripping over her own feet, eyes closed tight… waiting for the fall.

Once again the fall did not reach her for she found herself once again in the arms she was starting to become accustomed to being caught in. Opening her eyes-the fog of newly opened eyes clearing- Kagome found herself yet again staring into golden eyes. Time seemed to freeze for that moment as their gazes were locked but time always has to go on…

"HITORI! What the FUCK are you DOING?!" came the loud voice of Inuyasha after the loud bang of the office doors smashing against the walls. Startled all the more Kagome frantically jumped out of Sesshoumaru's arms and stared from one brother to the other-giving her the appearance of a deer caught in the headlights. Staring into the eyes of the younger brother she saw there were emotions of anger, confusion… hurt? Turning away from those eyes she chanced a glance into the eyes of the older brother which were directed at the younger. What she saw there-besides the usual frostiness- there seemed to be a small hint of…satisfaction?

Feeling eyes on his person, Sesshoumaru turned away from his younger brother's eyes to meet the eyes of the strange girl who had somehow been able to find herself in his arms constantly.

Yet again time seemed to freeze for a moment between then. Kagome shuddered as her eyes were locked with golden eyes so deep but so closed off from the rest of the world, eyes that seemed to penetrate her deepest and most buried thoughts. That sort of satisfaction she saw in Sesshoumaru's eyes for some reason left her feeling hurt, used and somehow dirty. Always to be the one to show what she was really feeling through the windows of her soul; Kagome's eyes flashed in question, a sort of desperate look of wanting to know 'why?'.

Sesshoumaru was slightly caught off guard by the sudden change in the girl's eyes but never was he one to show when he was. Narrowing his eyes at the girl, he gave her the exact answer that one would expect from his royal icicle highness.

Kagome flinched at the answer she got and quickly ducked her head, her bangs falling low enough to cover her eyes.

"HEY! I want to know what the fuck was going on here! Why the hell were you in his arms?!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing angrily in Sesshoumaru's direction his eyes furious and focussed towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha. Settle down, I'm positive she just happened to lose her footing and Sesshoumaru being the gentleman that he is just stopped her from her descent to the floor." Kikyo spoke up from her position next to the door. Inuyasha promptly glared at her and told her to stay out of it. Kikyo being Kikyo ignored him and turned towards Kagome. 'Hitori, I am correct in my assumption?"

Slowly raising her head, Kagome's eyes locked with the eyes of Kikyo. What she saw in those eyes made her want to vomit because for hidden behind a veil of kindness and consideration was a sick satisfaction of haughtiness and self satisfaction. Looking into the eyes of Kikyo, one word came to mind. Fake.

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly but she replied in the positive anyways.

"Good. Now that this situation is settled, perhaps we should commence the work on our project?" Kikyo said, walking over to the office table her nose cringing slightly at the papers scattered over its surface. Picking a couple pieces up by the corner she quickly tossed them to another place and settled down into a chair.

Her face a perfect mask, Kagome manoeuvred her way around the office, gathering her papers and other items that she had bought with her and stuffing them back into her bag- the whole time never raising her head to chance a glance into anyone's eyes. Everything gathered, Kagome turned towards Inuyasha who stood there, his ears pressed flat against his head giving the impression of a whipped puppy of sorts. Sighing softly, Kagome moved to stand in front of him and whispered softly, "Gomenasai." Inuyasha's eyes flashed for a moment but then he nodded and straightened up, moving to sit next to Kikyo at the office table.

"Come on Hitori, we have to work on this stupid shit." Inuyasha called to Kagome behind him.

"Iie. Gomen, but it is getting kind of late and I have to leave. Inuyasha, why don't you just brief Ms. Miko on what we have already? I'll do some research and stuff at home, alright?" Kagome said her voice monotone as she started to slowly make her way towards the door.

"Wait, what? You're just going to leave and dump all the work on us?!" Inuyasha yelled, turning around in his chair to look frantically at Kagome.

"Iie. I'm just going to leave for today, I'll still be doing the work. We shall have to reschedule for another day. Gomen." With those last words, Kagome turned and walked out of the study.

Walking home, Kagome sighed softly to herself and reminisced on what had just occurred in Inuyasha's study. '_Why? Why did I remember those memories? Why did I remember something that I've tried so hard all my life to forget…? Why…why did it affect me so to receive that answer from Sesshoumaru? Why, why… why does it have to be like this?' _

Pausing at the entrance to her house, she looked up towards the sky, and saw the moon-completely full, a complete circle. Sighing softly, Kagome whispered barely audible to even herself. "Why, why do my windows have to be so open, why do my windows have to be so easy to see through? Why…why can't I just close it?" Still staring up at the moon, she sighed when she once again found herself without an answer and opened the door to her house and entered.

XoX--XoX

**ScarredInnocence: Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you liked it. Just some things I think you should know:**

**Most of the math formulas that were used are absolutely fake, possibly some have truth to them but most I just made up.**

**By 'windows' I meant eyes, because I do indeed believe that the eyes are indeed the windows to your soul.**

**Maybe as a writer I should have made that clearer, so I apologize. Anyhow, if you have any questions just feel free to ask and I shall get back to you on them. R/R please and thank you.-**

**Translations:**

**Iie-No**

**Gomenasai-I'm sorry (more formal…?)**

**Gomen- sorry (general term)**

**-If I missed anything which I just might have, please tell me and I shall thank you-**

**-Ja ne!-**


End file.
